Burn (expanded)
by Miss Buch
Summary: One-shot based on Burn from the original Hamilton soundtrack and First Burn by Ari Asfar, Julia Harriman, Lexi Lawson, Rachel Ann Go and Shoba Narayan. A full (ish) expansion of what the scene may have been like between Hamilton and his wife once the Reynold Pamphlet had been released to the public.


I know I haven't uploaded in forever, but I'm only slightly obsessed with the Hamilton soundtrack and I heard 'First Burn' the other day and this kind of popped into my head and I felt like I had to write it down. Let me know what you think, if people like this kind of thing, maybe I'll do some more. Miss Buch xx

* * *

Alexander pushed the door of his study open. He had been dreading this moment. Eliza was sitting in the corner of the room, pages and pages of handwritten letters scattered on the floor around her.

"I saved every letter you ever wrote to me." She muttered.

"I-". He didn't get to finish. He wasn't even sure where he might have been going with that sentence, he just knew he had to say something.

"You said you were mine. Over and over again, you said it so many times and I believed you! Do you know what Angelica said when she found out what you had done?" Alexander shook his head slowly, for once keeping his mouth shut. He was dumbfounded, he had never seen Eliza like this. "She told me I had a married an Icarus – you flew to close to the sun." She said bitterly. Alexander moved closer.

"Eliza, please."

"Don't! Don't you dare take a step closer, I can't be trusted around you anymore. You're not talking your way out of this one." She angrily kicked over the lantern she had been using to read the letters by the light of. Some of the embers fell out, a couple of pages catching fire at the ages. "Stay over there and watch your letters burn. I don't know who you are anymore." She finally looked up at him and Alexander could see the anger in her eyes, they were still puffy and red from crying. "How could you publish the letters she wrote to you?! You told the whole world how you brought that girl into _our_ bed! You thought you were clearing your name, but all you did was ruin our lives!"

"Eliza that wasn't what I wanted!"

"That doesn't matter anymore! Your enemy whispered something about you, and you had to scream back! And I know all about whispers, I see how you look at Angelica!"

"I-"

"Don't! I'm not naïve or blind, do you think I don't see women around you? Just like me, they all fell for your charms." Hamilton bit his lip, wanting desperately to apologise but he knew full well that his wife wasn't finished yet. Eliza had clenched her hands into fists by her sides, trying to force back the tears that were starting to well in her eyes. "Since you're so obsessed with your words, since you're always writing like you need it to stay alive, since you never stopped writing to think about what you were doing, I'll put this in a way you'll understand: I'm erasing myself from the narrative. Future historians can wonder how the great Hamilton's wife reacted when he ripped her heart to shreds as much as they like. Watch your letters burn, they aren't worth anything anymore!" She stepped over and pointed a finger at him, pushing it into his chest. "You've always been so obsessed with your legacy and a day will come when _you_ will have to explain to our children the pain and embarrassment you put their mother through because you forgot that _they_ are your legacy! We are your legacy you god-damn fool! And just like your letters, its burning down right in front of you!" Eliza was panting slightly, the tears she had been trying to hold back finally spilling down her face and she started to leave, shoving her shoulder into her husband on her way past him. "You've forfeited the right to my heart. You can sleep in your office and just… remember when you were mine. You always said that I was best of wives and best of women. I wonder how many more lies you've told me? Maybe you should write them down and burn them too. I don't care anymore." Eliza's shoulders drooped, but she held her head up high and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Alexander sank to his knees, reaching out a shaking hand and picked up one of the pages, the edge of it singed and smoking slightly. Tears splashed down onto the paper, making the ink run and staining his fingertips. _What have I done?_


End file.
